


Snowstorm

by Johnf3545



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nude cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnf3545/pseuds/Johnf3545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Grahamfield story. Basic prompt is Max and Warren have a movie night during a snowstorm and cuddle to stay warm during it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

Max let out a shiver due to the cold weather as she snuck her way through Blackwell to try and get into Warren’s dorm for their promised movie night for the week. It was something they’ve done ever since Warren started downloading movies to their flash drive and to save time and trouble of having to borrow the flash drive back and forth they’ve decided to just do a shared movie night. While there was a snow storm warning she was determined to get to Warren’s room in time before the snowstorm hits the Academy.

“I can always rewind if the snowstorm acts up.” she thought to herself bundled up in several layers of warm clothing still feeling the effects of the weather. Luckily she wouldn’t be out in this weather for too long anyways as she opened the door the boys dorm and shut it behind her. Max gave a sigh glad she had gotten out of the snowstorm before it inevitably got any worse.

Finally making it to Warren’s dorm smiling at the thought of spending time with Warren. “I hope he has plenty of blankets. Even inside the dorms it’s still cold in here.” she thought as she lightly knocked on the door.

Hearing the door unlock she was greeted by a smiling Warren who quickly ushered her in so she wouldn’t get caught despite the fact that she could easily rewind to avoid detection. Max chuckling at his antics walked inside and Warren shut and locked the door behind him once Max was inside.

“Glad to see you made it Max!” he told her giving his girlfriend a quick kiss glad to see their movie night wasn’t cancelled due to weather problems.

She enjoyed the warmth of the kiss before they seperated. “It’ll take more than a little snowstorm to stop me from our movie night.” she joked before taking off her warm clothing. “You better have an army of blankets for tonight.” she said as she undressed since she didn’t want to be completely bundled up in warm clothing for this since she’d rather make do with blankets and Warren himself to cuddle up against.

Warren gave a sly chuckle as he gesture to his bed which was covered with blankets and was properly set up so they can cuddle up comfortably and get a good view of his computer for the movie. “I’m always prepared Max. I even got a back up plan in case it does get even colder!” he stated giving her a playful salute acting like he took his bed making duty for Max seriously.

Max giggled at his response and lightly hit his shoulder. “Don’t go overboard you goober.” she said playfully as she got herself seated on Warren’s heavily blanketed bed enjoying the warmth of all the blankets. “Now, let’s see what movie you have planned for tonight.”

Warren chuckled as he got himself seated beside her making sure the both of them were covered properly so they wouldn’t get cold before loading up his movie choice from his flash drive handing Max her shared earbud. “Hope you’re ready to riff on some cheesy Holiday movie.” he said grinning as the video player loaded and the movie began and the two cuddled up closer to enjoy the riffing.  
An hour or so later into the movie Max and Warren despite being surrounded by blankets still felt a chill every so often and it would only get worse as the snowstorm outside seemed to make the temperature drop even inside. Warren let out a grunt seeing that Max was definitely getting colder. “Good thing I’ve got a back up plan.” he chuckled as he seperated and paused the movie for the moment. “Take your clothes off.” he said making Max stumble, her face turning a shade of red at how blunt he was.

“W-What!? I-I thought it was just a movie night?!” she said not expecting that at all. “And besides shouldn’t we keep our clothes on to stay warm?”

Warren scratched the back of his head awkwardly seeing how that sounded. “I-I uh, should probably explain.” he said sheepishly before he continued. “We can keep our body heat from dropping with close skin contact, it’s how people in colder areas than this tend to survive.” he explained since he was the science nerd and proudly so. “B-Besides it’s not like we haven’t seen each other like this before…” he said his face heating up himself. “A-And I won’t try anything that you wouldn’t want Max, you know that.”

Max smiled at that and gave Warren a small kiss on the lips. “Of course, Warren. And I’d never doubt that.” she said pulling away and slid off her t-shirt and unclipping her bra sliding that off. “I’ll have to trust your science instincts on this Science Guy.” she joked since he also had a point since they have seen each other naked before so it isn’t anything too new, so they’d have to get used to it eventually.

Warren chuckled at that as he undressed as well seeing that she was all for it. “If there’s one thing I’m definitely sure about it’s my science!” he proudly stated clumsily getting his shirt off making Max giggle a little at that.

The two eventually finished undressing and Warren carefully wrapped his arms around Max and pulled her close so his chest would be pressed against her back, the two of them starting to feel a more comfortable warmth now that they were close like this. “T-That okay?” he asked wanting to make sure she was as comfortable as he was.

She let out a content sigh feeling much warmer due to the close contact. “Of course Warren. Looks like Science wins yet again.” she said grabbing the ear buds and putting one in before handing the other to Warren. “Let’s finish this movie up so we can sleep like this. I’m definitely using you as my pillow from now on though.” she teased giving him a small grin.

“R-Right.” he said grabbing the earpiece before continuing the movie. As they were watching the movie Warren felt more confident about being in this position with Max as he was enjoying the warmth. His hands would move over to Max’s hands and gave them a soft squeeze as they continued watching the movie.

Hours later the movie wrapped up and Max closed Warren’s laptop setting it off to the side for now so they could get some sleep. “Well that was definitely a cheesy movie.” she chuckled before laying back on Warren using his chest as a pillow and wrapping her arms around him.

“Yeah, holiday themed movies like that are always cheesy. I thought it’d fit the mood for the season.” he told her although he’d definitely would have to pick a more enjoyable movie next time as fun as it was to make fun of the movie. “Although you’re pretty cheesy sometimes Max.” he teased as he moved his hand up and down Max’s back giving her head a quick kiss.

“That’s pot calling the kettle black Warren.” she shot back trying not to fall asleep due to the very nice back rub she was getting. He was definitely making it hard to banter with him if he goes and does this stuff. “But that’s why I love you. You big doofus.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I love you too my little time travelling photo nerd.” he shot right back has she playfully huffed at that comment making him laugh more. The two shared a deep kiss before cuddling up and eventually falling asleep making it an overall enjoyable movie night yet again.


End file.
